Hunters
by EOfan467
Summary: a case in Vancouver Washington is different form others
1. Chapter 1

I do not oen Criminal minds or supernatural.... just love the two shows  
Quantico, Virginia.

Special Agent Jennifer "JJ" Joroe sighed into the phone in her office in the BAU

building. JJ fixed her blond hair and spoke into the phone  
"Okay, I'll breif them. we'll be there sometime tonight" JJ said and hung up

She walked to the conffrence room where FBI BAU Supervisory Special Agent/Unit Chief

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner,FBI BAU Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, FBI BAU

Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, FBI BAU Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer

Reid, FBI BAU Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss and FBI Technical Analyst Penelope

Garcia were. They all looked up as JJ turned to the screen where about 5 different people

was shown shot and dead.

"There's been a string of murders in Vancuvor, Washington. The victems are Stacey

Marshall, white female, 23, Liam Miche

* * *

als, African American, male, 46, and three 19 year

olds name Heather, Kelly and Kevin Smith, triplites, also white." She said

"Five different people... Whats the MO" Emily asked  
"None so far" JJ responded  
"Do they think it's serial killer?" Hotch asked  
"Killers. all had two gun shots from two guns"  
"It's weak, but it soulod be seiral murders" Reid said.  
"Should we go?" Morgan said  
"Probably" Hotch said, letting his voice drop and looked and Garcia "Penelope, you'll go

too" He said  
Garcia nodded and everyone left

Vancuvor, Washington

A girl, long brown hair, stood behind a tree and looked at the two men after her. They

saw her too and hesitated, lowering their guns. Suddenly, they saw something, and picked

their guns back up and shot. the woman fell, blood coming from her chest. One of the men

stood there, while the other, taller one cheacked her pulse. he looked at the smaller one

and nodded and the two left the now dead women

1 hour later

The two men sat and watched ans a private plane landed at a airport. They had heard the

FBI's BAU were coming to find out about the murders. After some investigating, the men

had found their plane. They watched as 7 people exited the plane and got in a van. Once

they turned the corner, the smaller man satrted his car, a 1967 black impala, and

followed as the bigger one just stared out. the found the van quickly and followed it to

the police sation. the parked about 7 building away, keeping them just in their sights.

One of them, a brunett women turned and held her hand abover her eyes and looked in the

direction of the car. the taller one looked a the smaller one who turned off the

headlights as the other 6 people turned to see what she was looking at.

"Do we still have those hooded sweatshirts?" the smaller one asked as the bigger one

reached back and gave one to him. They put the on and put the hoods up and walked out and

headed into a random building. they carefully watch as the people walked into the

building and went back in tha car and removed the sweat shirts. the smaller one handed

the taller one something, and they waited.

Before and Meanwhile  
The BAU entered their private Jet and waited to arrive to Washington. after a few hours,

the finally arrived. the left the jet and into a black van and drove off. after about

five minutes, they got to the VPD Building and walked out if the car. Emily paused as she

saw a light in the corner of her eye and turned as she shaded them and saw a car with

it's headlights on. Rossi looked at her

"Whats wrong?" he asked  
"There's someone in that car" She responded as everyone turned just as the headlights

turned off. Two men in sweatshirts walked out and went in a building.  
"Well, their gone" Garcia said as they all walked in. They got in an elevator and were

greeted by 3 officers  
"Chief Patrick Brians?" JJ asked  
"Yes" said one "are you the FBI?" he asked  
"Yes" Morgan said "I'm-" he began when Brians cut him off  
"Introductions later- there's another body"

The chief, two officers, Hotch Morgan and Prentiss went back into the elevator as the

others stayed.

20 minutes later

"Jamie Roberts, 36" Brians said as they walked over to the dead women  
"She's still warm. I say dead about an hour" The ME said  
"How do you know their different guns?" AAron asked  
"two different typed of rifles" The ME said with ease, getting her red hair from her eyes  
"This is so random" Emily said  
"Yeah" Morgan agreed

READ AND REVEIW


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I know I spelled JJ's name wrong

Station "We talked to a few friends and family of the victims. They said that hours before they died, they were acting strange" Started Reid "Weird how?" Morgan asked "They would leave for hours, and come back late at night. sometimes covered in blood. But also, they would see a black Impala following them" Reid continued "You think it's the murder's?" Hotch asked, which made some nod.  
"Liam's wife, who grew up around cars, says it's definatly a 1967 model" JJ continued."It's not much, but should we release it to the press"

After hesitation, Hotch nodded and they got ready

somewhere else The Impala stopped by a motel as the two men walked out of the car and went inside "Hello Sam, Dean. nice to see your still here." The receptionest said, and nodded towards them "Yeah Jamie" Said the one she called Dean. The other one, Sam, walked to the room with two beds and got on his labtop as Dean turned on the tv. A blond haired women appeared behind a podium "-Again, I'll repeat. The unsub's car is a 1967 back impala. Before they were killed, the victims will dissapear ofr hours and sometimed covered in blood. Please call the police station if-" suddenly the women Dean and Sam saw when they were eatching them came and whispered something in the womens ear. She nooded and looked at the screen"Thank you" she said and walked off. The men looked at each other and nodded and started packing

During JJ sighed as she repeated the samething a 3rd time. They were taking a risk of the unsubs seeing this, but they had to. Suddenly she saw Prentiss run up "Someone called and saw the car. were going." she whispered in her ear and ran off. JJ smiled "Thank you" she said and walked off at Motel The clerk stood at Sam and Dean's car as the FBI showed up "They seemed so nice" She said as Morgan nodded "Did you rise any suspicion? Do you know their names" He asked "I don't think so, and Sam and Dean. Last name is um, uh- Winchester, I think" The clerk said as someone shouted "Jamie!" her and the FBI and the cops turned to see two men stopped in their tracks "Crap, Jamie" Said one as Jamie looked down "The two of you are under arrest" Said Bryans as him and another officer arrested them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hour later "What did you find out about those two?" Rossi asked as everyone stood around Garcia "uh, well obviously, their brothers. Um, Their mom dies in a house fire when Dean was young, Sam was just a baby" Garcia said, starring at the screen "Then them and their father, John Winchester, never stayed in one place two long. It's quiet for a while, a few arrests. Sam was in college, Dean and his father, unknown. seperated arrests for Dean an his father, though" She said "Anything else?" an officer said "hmm. Well, everything seemed to be going well for Sam, engaged, senior in Stanford, applying to law school... until 2005 when he was arrested with his brother on a road trip, I guess. When he got back, he saw his house burning down... with his fiancee. I guess thats when he stayed with his brother. Then, well, thats about it on him. After that, they are arrested a few times. in an explosion, presumed dead, but I guess not and... Oh wait. in about 2006, their father was killed. shot dead" She finished

"Basically what everyone knows about them" Said Prentiss.  
"Me and my guys will go to the families, see if they reconize them" Bryans said "Me, Morgan and JJ will interveiw Dean, Prentiss, Reid and Rossi, you have Sam" Hotch said as they all went in.  
Interveiw room A-with Dean Dean heard the door open and looked at the three FBI agents walk in. He glance at them, then went back to fidgeting with the hand cuff on his wrist and chair.

"Hello Dean" Hotch said Dean stopped for a moment, then gave up on trying to break the handcuffs and looked at Hotch dead on "Hi?" he said, though it came more of a question The three looked at him, trying to understand why he and his brother would do this. Or any of the crap the do.  
"So, do you want to tell us what you know about them before your brother does?" Morgan asked, throwing the victems pictures at Dean, who simpily just shrugged and shook his head "Dean, Sam could being telling the others that-" JJ started before Dean interrupted "This was all my idea? That he was forced to go along? Ha! yeah, right, nice try" He said, though some doubt came in his mind that MAYBE Sammy was talking... He practically threw away those thoughts. He knew his brother.

Interveiw room B-with Sam Sam was being a stubborn as his brother "HOw can you be so sure that Dean is confessing everything" They asked for maybe the hundreth time. Sam stayed silent. Rossi pushed the pictures closer to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, making more annoyed, crossed his arms and looked eyes, a rainbow a different colors, stood lifeless. Sam didn't see that. He saw them pure pushed the pictures away, and shrugged "You and your brother killed these people and you dont care?" Prentiss asked "who said we killed them?" Sam said ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lol, I wrote the last paragraph listening to Paarlyzer. random R And R 


End file.
